1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security mailbox adapted to secretly and inconspicuously store incoming mail while providing an easily accessible mail pick up compartment, thereby providing the user with a convenient and effective means of securing incoming mail and discouraging potential thieves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mail theft has become a widespread and growing concern due to the large number of business and financial transactions that take place through the mail. An area of particular concern is with regard to government checks and newly issued credit cards which are of particular value to thieves. As a result of the growing occurrence of mail theft, the United States Postal Services have begun to employ varied added security measures to prevent the theft of mail while it is in transit or on a mail truck. Unfortunately, those security measures have directed thieves to individual mailboxes that are open and easily accessible throughout the day, while most individuals are out or at work.
There have been other attempts in the past to make dual compartment mailboxes having locks thereon, but as the locks are necessarily smaller, they may be easily broken into by most thieves. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a mailbox that may be securely locked, yet give a persistent thief the impression that the mailbox is open and easily accessible, but empty. Applicant's invention is specifically designed for that purpose.
Applicant's invention places the readily accessible and highly visible lower compartment access door at the front of the mailbox, while utilizing an internal, hidden dividing wall to cause mail inserted through a flapped opening, and apparently into the mailbox's single compartment, to slide to the rear portion of the mailbox where it may be accessed only through a locked rear door.